<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernova by ak_bennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374415">Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington'>ak_bennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black jackals vs schweiden adlers, Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Reunion, love at second sight, spoilers +370, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tenía quince años, Akaashi pensó que Bokuto era una estrella. Ahora que tiene veintidos piensa que es una supernova.</p><p>O cómo Akaashi volvió a enamorarse al ver a Bokuto jugar con los Black Jackals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto contiene spoilers a partir del capítulo 370 del manga.</p><p>Como el fandom especulaba acerca de un momento BokuAka como el famoso Bokuto es una estrella cruzó por mi mente cuando Akaashi estaba en primer año (aka, el mayor crush de Haikyuu junto con el de Kenma por Hinata) pues yo me he dispuesto a escribir ese supuesto momento.</p><p>Como Akaashi ya sale en el próximo capítulo y no tendremos este momento pues en seguida va a quedar en un "what if" pero bueno: imaginad que Akaashi vuelve a enamorarse de Bokuto a primera vista, eso nunca pasa de moda, pase lo que pase en el canon XDDD. Cualquier coincidencia con lo que ocurra en el capítulo real es eso pura coincidencia o habilidades místicas que desconocía poseer XD.</p><p>Disclaimer: Todo de Haruichi Furudate. No gano un euro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUPERNOVA</p><p>Volver a entrar en un sitio así le produce un escalofrío. No importa cual sea el lugar sino el ambiente, la emoción que se respira, las voces, la adrenalina. Le hace poner los vellos de punta el sólo recordar que él una vez también fue parte de todo eso.</p><p>Quizás por temer de antemano un golpe de nostalgia, ha querido minimizar el efecto pasando el menor tiempo de espera posible. Quizás una manera de evitar momentos incómodos, reencuentros y preguntas que no tienen sentido contestar a esas alturas.</p><p>Suenan los vítores, los cánticos y cree haber calculado lo suficientemente bien como para tampoco haberse perdido demasiado. Espera no tener que molestar a mucha gente para llegar a su asiento y pasar lo más desapercibido posible. En realidad, le hubiera gustado un lugar un poco más discreto. Una fila alta en una de las gradas de los extremos.</p><p>Pero para empezar, si de él hubiera dependido, ni siquiera habría asistido al encuentro.</p><p>Hacía varios años que se había alejado por completo del voleibol, dejando incluso de seguirlo a través de noticias o televisión. Y ni eso había conseguido mantenerlo en la ignorancia del sonado partido entre los Black Jackals y los Schweiden Adlers. La expectación que se había generado era tal que las entradas estaban agotadas desde el mismo día en que se pusieron a la venta.</p><p>Nunca tuvo intención de asistir, a pesar de conocer a varios de sus jugadores. Al alejarse del voleibol y centrarse en sus estudios y luego en su trabajo, también trató de distanciarse de las personas que conocía y que una vez tuvieron relación con sus años de jugador.</p><p>Pero era difícil, después de todo eran personas a las que había tomado cariño así que aún mantenía cierto contacto con algunos de ellos.</p><p>Con Konoha, Komi y Washio seguía hablando con regularidad. A veces también lo hacía con Kuroo y Kenma, más con el primero desde que Kozume estaba tan ocupado. Con Sakusa coincidió en el primer año de universidad, compartieron unos cuantos cafés hasta que después de ganar el premio al mejor jugador universitario dejara los estudios para dedicarse al voleibol profesional.</p><p>También trató de hacerlo con Hinata a pesar de que éste quiso contactar con él cuando regresó de Brasil para instalarse en Tokio.</p><p>Incluso ahora, tan solo con el pensamiento, volvía a dar rodeos y evitar el centro de todo.</p><p>Al final terminó por ceder a la presión. ¿Cuánta gente habría allí esa tarde? No tenía ni idea de cuál sería el aforo del Kamei Arena Sendai pero sin duda albergaba la suficiente cantidad de gente como para pasar desapercibido. Después de todo, era alguien muy normal, salvo la altura, que sobrepasaba la media, no había nada destacable en él.</p><p>Supuestamente se estaba organizando una especie de reunión. Como esas que se hacen años después de terminar el instituto, solo que no hacía tantos años de eso. Se decía que después del partido quedarían para cenar en algún sitio antiguos compañeros de equipo de Miyagi y algunos otros que hubieran acudido de fuera como él. Rechazó la oferta antes de que le metieran en el grupo de Line en el que se estaban concretando los detalles, así que no sabía en qué habría quedado el tema.</p><p>Lo único que pretendía era acudir cuando hubiera empezado e irse antes de que terminara para así evitar cualquier encuentro. Pero el compromiso había acabado llegando con la entrada VIP de Kenma en sus manos, que no podía acudir por un asunto de última hora. Había sido tan precipitado como inesperado, que no tuvo tiempo de inventar una excusa cuando Kuroo se plantó a la salida de su trabajo para darle la entrada en mano. Se limitó a cogerla y agradecérselo, prometiendo verse allí, pensando en tirarla a la basura en cuanto girara la esquina porque, a pesar de que probablemente fuese bastante cara, tratar de venderla en reventa le parecía de mal gusto.</p><p>Pero había sido Kuroo quien se la había dado y Kuroo era listo, y podía ser correoso e indiscreto si se lo proponía, más aún si tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Podría haber hecho mil cosas con esa entrada y no parecía azaroso que hubiera acabado en sus manos.</p><p>Así que, sin querer enfrentamientos o justificaciones, se decidió a acudir y terminar por cerrar un ciclo.</p><p>Comprueba las indicaciones para llegar a su localidad y ve que la gente está comprando las cosas de última hora mientras los equipos hacen las presentaciones.</p><p>Lo oye por megafonía, la gente grita emocionada, se ríen, lo repiten por todas las pantallas mientras silban y pitan. Decide comprar él también algo para hacer tiempo y que empiecen a jugar. No necesita todo ese circo previo y tiene hambre. Aún lleva el traje de oficina, solo que se ha quitado la corbata y la ha dejado junto al maletín del portátil en el coche. No podía entretenerse a comer o no llegaría a tiempo así que el puesto de onigiris le parece una opción perfecta para matar el hambre y esperar que todo empiece.</p><p>La presión que siente en el pecho se hace más pesada pero ligera a la vez cuando se lo encuentra de sopetón en una de las pantallas que repiten la entrada triunfal haciendo piruetas. Piensa que va a tener que verlo durante más de una hora, que es bueno ir acostumbrándose con pequeñas dosis.</p><p>Pero no es una dosis pequeña e inocua como una vacuna para crear anticuerpos y combatir el mal.</p><p>Porque no es el mal en absoluto sino la luz en sí misma. Son sólo un par de segundos en los que se le escapa la sonrisa imposible que tendía a arrancarle hace tiempo. Es la misma energía, la misma actitud alegre y viva que le recordaba pero multiplicada por los años que han pasado, desafiando la adultez como un chiquillo de parvulario en un cuerpo de hombre.</p><p>Él se quita la chaqueta, gris y anodina como el resto de su vestimenta; la camisa blanca que la acompaña, los pantalones de pinzas y los zapatos negros. Como un número más. Nada especial.</p><p>Cuando la fila llega al puesto pide un par de onigiris y es al alzar la vista para pagar que se encuentra con Osamu Miya, quien tampoco ha advertido en él hasta que va a coger el dinero y darle la bolsa.</p><p>Trata de disimular el fastidio, limitándolo a un leve resoplido, pues resulta que la primera persona con la que cruza palabra es alguien conocido. Al menos Osamu es el que tiene la personalidad menos problemática y los comentarios serán menos malintencionados que si se hubiese tratado de su hermano. Tiene donde hacer daño si quisiera ya que está ocupando su puesto como colocador. Es sólo cosa suya el ofenderse o no.</p><p>Se reconocen y se saludan pero queda claro que debe haber sido la comidilla de rumores más de una vez cuando es obvio que la tensión es de dominio público al soltar lo siguiente:</p><p>-No se lo tomes muy en cuenta a Atsumu, ya sabes como es. ¿O acaso vas con los Adlers?</p><p>Sin querer entrar en la provocación se despide, recoge de paso una cerveza y vuelve a comprobar el sitio. El partido acaba de empezar y tiene la barbilla metida en el pecho, leyendo una y otra vez la entrada como si no supiera hacerlo, con tal de no alzar la cabeza. Va mirando el número de filas en cada escalón. Las escaleras se han despejado, todo el mundo colocado en su sitio.</p><p>El primer saque.</p><p>"Maldita sea", escupe entre dientes cuando ve que la zona VIP está a pie de pista y justo en el centro, donde apenas es imposible pasar desapercibido. Solo espera que las luces y las cámaras sean suficientes para actuar de barrera y aislar lo que pasa en el juego.</p><p>Él recuerda esa sensación de estar metido en el partido y no ver nada más allá, convirtiéndose todo lo que rodeaba la cancha en una imagen ruidosa y difuminada.</p><p>Pero <em>él</em> sí interactuaba con el público. Los del Fukurodani lo sabían y a menudo infiltraban gente entre los asistentes para que actuaran en casos de emergencia.</p><p>Y entonces pasó.</p><p>El primer punto fue para los Black Jackals. No había llegado ni a tocar la pelota y, aunque fue todo demasiado rápido, esperó habituarse a su presencia de nuevo en esos breves minutos. Habían sido años de separación. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil.</p><p>Tampoco nadie dijo que fuera como volver a sentir aquella primera vez pero multiplicada por mil.</p><p>Entonces tenía apenas quince años, él dieciséis, estaban en un gimnasio de instituto, en un entrenamiento con unos cuantos compañeros y ese momento marcó su vida durante la preparatoria. E incluso después, si es honesto y se mira a sí mismo, temblándole las manos hasta el punto de casi derramar la cerveza. Hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de estar casi levantándose, atraído por su magnetismo.</p><p>Tan sólo había saltado y golpeado un balón.</p><p>Pero oh, el corazón le late recordándole en cada golpe contra su pecho cada segundo que le ha echado de menos.</p><p>Es imponente cómo se alza sobre el suelo, con más fuerza, más alto y robusto, derrochando energía, sonriendo feliz porque él sabe que eso es lo que siempre ha deseado.</p><p>Si aquella vez sintió que estaba ante una estrella, ahora está frente a una Supernova: el triple de brillante, arrasando todo a su paso, cegando y quemando con su energía desbordante. Alimentado por un entorno que se vuelca para hacerle destacar, gritando su nombre, repitiendo la jugada en cada panel, por si acaso alguien hubiese cometido el pecado de no verle. El pabellón se viene arriba, es el sitio de mayor aforo de Sendai, porque cualquier recinto se queda pequeño para una presencia como la suya. Ya no necesita animadores infiltrados entre el público. Los tiene a sus pies, pagando una entrada agotada hace meses sólo por verle.</p><p>Se sorprende levantándose del asiento, hipnotizado, como si fuese abducido por una luz cegadora que lo arranca de lo terrenal para llevarlo a un lugar mejor. Se siente como en los sueños, en los que la media consciencia hace que deje de luchar y se deje arrastrar por la corriente. Acercarse demasiado y desintegrarse en partículas para formar parte de él y hacerle brillar aún más.</p><p>Porque sabe que sólo él puede hacerlo.</p><p>El pase que le da Atsumu no está mal, pero sabe de sobra que si él fuera quien estuviera ahí, las cosas serían diferentes. El remate es fuerte pero la trayectoria podría haber ido mejor y queda patente cuando el bloqueo hace que rebote y tengan de nuevo el balón en su campo. No es con él sino con Hintata con quien Atsumu tiene esa conexión especial que ellos una vez tuvieron, se le ve en la expresión y el brillo en su mirada. En la manera en que el pelirrojo se hace con un pase perfecto anotando otro punto, mientras Kageyama arde al otro lado de la red.</p><p>Desde siempre, fue él quien mejor le comprendió, dentro y fuera y de la cancha, en sus manías y sus cambios de humor, en la manera de actuar para que diera lo mejor de sí.</p><p>Por eso también sabe que esa colocación de Miya debería haber ido dos segundos más tarde y varios centímetros más baja. Si así hubiera sido, habrían anotado otro punto no que ahora so los Adlers los que tienen en balón. Él se despegó del voleibol y no conoce a ninguno de los otros jugadores que componen los equipos pero le basta saber que el tándem Ushijima-Kageyama están en el otro equipo. Son perfectamente metódicos y funcionan con la precisión y perfección de un reloj suizo. Pero eso los hace fáciles de leer.</p><p>Quizás tengan mejor técnica o sean más completos como jugadores, pero es justo ese factor de sorpresa y caos lo que hacen un equipo fuerte a los Black Jackals.</p><p>Como antiguo colocador no puede evitar seguir cada una de las jugadas, anticipando al contrario y tratando de adivinar qué es lo que pretenden con ese pase tan arriesgado. Ha jugado con todos ellos en algún momento de su vida y sabe que Sakusa es quien más tiene los pies en la tierra, aportando temple y raciocinio, pues los otros dos son aves cuyo medio natural es el aire.</p><p>Sabe que cuando Hinata se gira hacia el público pidiendo que animen es porque está asumiendo el rol que antiguamente le pertenecía. Los Adlers se han puesto tres puntos por delante.</p><p>Tres puntos que han perdido. Tres remates que <em>ha fallado.</em></p><p>No puede ser que a estas alturas aún se le siga olvidando cómo hacer un remate cruzado, o directo o cómo recibir o lo que sea que en ese momento le esté bloqueando.</p><p>El pase de Miya esta vez va bien, es <em>él</em> quien no está en lo que está y ¿qué hace que no ha saltado ya? ¡Debería haber saltado ya o…!</p><p>-¡BOKUTO-SAN! -grita a todo pulmón, levantándose de golpe del asiento y derramándose la cerveza encima.</p><p>Pero no le importa.</p><p>Todo el mundo le está mirando. Es como si de repente le hubieran quitado el sonido a esa película que parece sacada de sus sueños.</p><p>Tampoco le importa eso, si le miran o no, si de pronto es su imagen la que aparece en las pantallas o si su arrebato ha desconcertado al equipo contrario aprovechando los Jackals para marcar otro punto.</p><p>Lo único que existe en ese instante son sus miradas conectadas, en una burbuja donde no existe el tiempo y cualquier sonido que pudiera molestarles es reducido a un murmullo que tiene el mismo ritmo que el latir de sus corazones.</p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se miraron así?</p><p>Es ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha ido allí buscando cerrar un ciclo y se ha encontrado un motivo para comenzar otro.</p><p>No va a decir que todo ese tiempo ha estado equivocado. Todo sucede por una razón y tal vez la suya pasaba por apartarse para descubrir su verdadero valor.</p><p>No hay nada de malo en complementar a alguien. No se tiene menos valor como persona si junto con otra se saca lo mejor de cada uno. ¿Qué razón de ser hay en vivir por separado y tratar de buscar un espacio que ya ha encontrado?</p><p>Akaashi dejó el voleibol cuando se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo hacerlo sin Bokuto. Trataron de convencerle: "<em>eres una entidad separada de él".</em></p><p>Se lo creyó y trató de encontrar ese lugar donde ser feliz sin que él estuviera.</p><p>Y es en ese momento que acaba de encontrarlo.</p><p>En el "¡Hey, hey ,hey, Akaashi!" que le cuesta unos segundos pronunciar, con su sonrisa cálida, sincera y escandalosa que tira de la suya alzándole la comisura de los labios sin darse cuenta. En los ojos brillantes y empañados de felicidad que le están abriendo los brazos en un mudo "Bienvenido a casa, te he estado esperando."</p><p>Quizás la habilidad que le hace destacar es precisamente esa, la de hacer especial a otros.</p><p>Hay gente destinada a brillar. Como antigua estrella y ahora Supernova, Bokuto está en su momento álgido. Y hay gente destinada a proteger esa luz, alentarla y conseguir que dure por más tiempo, como por fin comprende Akaashi.</p><p>Al final ganan. Y quiere creer que a pesar de que no ha estado en la pista colocando para él, su sola presencia ha hecho una labor similar, obligándolo a no venirse abajo y sacar lo mejor.</p><p>La cerveza se le ha secado en la camisa, que apesta y está tiesa como el cartón. No es una excusa, es la realidad, se dice cuando es lo que argumenta al ser interceptado por Kuroo a la salida. De nuevo le propone lo de la cena, "siempre cabe uno más" y tiene razón, pero está incómodo. Y no es sólo por no cumplir con la etiqueta mínima para ir a un restaurante decente. Es porque no sabe qué va a hacer con su vida después de todo eso.</p><p>Acaba no teniendo mucho que pensar, sin más opción que ver claramente que Kuroo se aleja justo cuando aparece Bokuto, empezando a considerar que entretenerle tampoco ha sido producto del azar.</p><p>No hace falta cena. No van a tener que improvisar un sitio para Akaashi pues termina sobrando uno cuando Bokuto no aparece.</p><p>Es de madrugada y no es sólo la camisa lo que huele a alcohol. Bokuto le ha dejado una camiseta amarilla y es como si de repente todos los años grises, al ser iluminados por una luz especial se hubieran llenado de color.</p><p>¿Las estrellas han brillado siempre de ese modo o es así como se ve a través del cristal llamado felicidad?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No tiene mucho que comentar. Espero que esto quede tan atemporal que aunque pasen tres años se pueda seguir leyendo y pensar que pasó realmente en la historia. Si no, siempre queda la imaginación. No quería extenderme demasiado en contar algunas cosas que, de todas formas, creo que con lo poco que he dejado caer se sobreentienden bien. Si no, podéis preguntarme que no me como a nadie.</p><p>Comentarios, reviews, kudos, votos, son gratis y me hacen feliz ¡please!</p><p>Besitos</p><p>Ak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>